fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Teeth and Dragon Guns: An Intense Training Exercise
Aether stood next to his master and successor, looking ahead towards where their subordinates would be coming. William couldn't help but smile. "It's been some time my pupil," said William. "I'm glad you decided to call me for this training exercise as opposed to another Rune Knights squad. "Of course old friend," said Aether. "It seems as though we don't spend enough time together anymore. Granted, we are both incredibly busy." They both looked back towards the entrance into the training room. It wouldn't take much longer before the Mages finished changing in the locker room. Changing out of her street clothes, Sabrina gingerly took toward putting on her typical wizard attire she would normally use during her time in Gunfire, placing the rest of her attire in her locker. With a soft yawn and a quick stretch of her arms, Sabrina tightly put her black hat and stormed out to the large training room at the end of the hallway. With an excited look, she examined in awe at the overall size and immaculate design it had, making her feel as if she were participating in some kind of important game. As she swiftly turned to face the only two people inhabiting the room, Sabrina gently tipped her hat to greet her hosts, "I came just like you asked, but what did you have in mind for us to do here?". Rather curious as to what was in store, she waltzed right beside the two gentlemen, opening her a book while waiting patiently alongside them while waiting on her other training partners to arrive. With a new, hardened look Aaron tightened his swords to his body as he walked from the changing room to his companions. He looked towards Aether and couldn't help but smile inwardly, he could remember the days when the mere presence of this mage would make him shake in his boots, but now, he felt nothing be exhilaration and determination to fight in front of the man. Taking his stance next to Sabrina, giving her a warm smile, and then another one at William, he waited patiently for the next arrival. Although, he couldn't help but comment on his friends query. "A training match I assume? Between us and Your three mages correct?" He looked over at Aether as he spoke. After having checked all of the bullets in the magazine of her Beretta M9/92 Pistol, Aka debated on whether or not to pack her Sniper Rifle. One glance at the rest of her teammates heading out answered her question. Having a sniping rifle would be utterly pointless on a battle field, although there were some exceptions, like if she had a partner. So instead, she slid the gun into her the waistband of her shorts, and made sure her wild cherry-red hair was done up in her usual ponytail she reserves for missions and battles. It would maximize her ability to fight. Taking some breathes, she walked out towards the others, while nervously adjusting her glove in anticipation. As soon as she saw who was in the area with her, her eyes lit up a light amber color. Aka noted her fellow fire-mage and cocked a grin at him. She turned and noticed the yellow eyed mage standing with a book in her hands. She doesn't look familiar. Oh wait— "Hey, you must be the new kid." She smirked. "I guess we'll see whatcha got. If you have some stuff." It wasn't long until after the strangest looking trio of mages came out of the locker room. A short, dark purple-skinned woman with horns on her head, a purple rabbit-looking humanoid in a red and black skintight suit, and the only human-looking one amongst them... Although he was a Vampire. "Red," began the horned woman with an irritated tone, "why were you in the woman's bathroom?" "Awe shit," the Vampire responded the Vampire. "Guess me being able to turn invisible would be a good ability to have." "I could sense your heat signature," said Jayla. "I was wondering where you were," said the rabbit. They stopped just next to mages of Dragon Gunfire. "Why hello ladies!" exclaimed Red upon catching sight of Aka and Sabrina. He prepared to run up to them when the rabbit put his hand on Red's shoulder. "Get your literal paws off me Crash!" "The captain's about to speak." Aether and William walked up to the six gathered mages. "Welcome Mages of Dragon Gunfire," said Aether. "And greetings Mages of Dragon's Tooth," said William. "Today we have a unique experience in doing an important training session. This exercise will teach you teamwork skills, as well as how to work against several opponents at once. The goal of the exercise is a capture the flag match. Standard rules apply, your team must take the flag from the enemy stronghold then return it to your starting position. This room has been enchanted with Terrain Effect Magic, giving each of you a different environment to fight in, as well as you going up against golems created by Master William. You'll each be placed in teams of two: one Dragon Gunfire Mage and one Dragon's Tooth Mage. However, you will be competing to see who can complete the objective first, not going at it at the exact same time. The teams will be Sabrina Antionette and Crash, Aaron J. Fox and Jayla Lucis, and Aka Knight and Red Orlock." As Aether spoke, William held up a visual lacrima, showing each mages what their partner looked like. "Awe sweet! I get the half-naked chick!" shouted Red. "Do you have any questions?" said William as he stowed away the lacrima. "Half-naked chick?! You should know," Sabrina stated as she positioned her hat tightly on her head, "you might be seeing the rear end of my boots if you keep talking like that," saying so with a small nod and a sarcastic wink. Stepping up to meet up with her training partner, Sabrina takes a small note at his appearance and figure he has, offering him a hand in salutation. Observing the rest of the competition, she prepares herself for the upcoming trials, opening her book on the ready. Aaron glared at the man's comment about Aka, and inwardly smirked when he heard Sabrina's words. "You wont just have to worry about her..." Aaron's dragonic energy rolled off him as he looked at Red. "Be careful about my friends." He said as he looked to his partner and warmed smiled, she seemed like a formidable mage, he could smell some form of light magic coming from her, but wasn't sure if there was something mixed in it. Extending his hand to her he et his other hand rest on his swords hilt. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Aaron." Aka merely gave Red an indifferent look as she sauntered over to him. "Nice to meet you Red. Remember to think with your head and not your penis." She gave him a shove. Red's eyes turned from pale blue to red as he looked at the Mages who threatened him. "I'm sorry what was that? You think you could hurt me? I'm the strongest Mage alive or dead. Only my captain compares. I'll wipe the floor with you, you Draconic brat. Then I'll take the girl back up to my room." Jayla smacked him on the back of the head as she walked up to Aaron. She took his hand as she began to shake. "Hello Aaron. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a bit about you. Secondhand from my superior. You must be quite powerful to be trained personally by Dragon Gunfire's guild master." Crash observed Sabrina as she eyed him. In the blink of eye, he was already right in front of her. He began sniffing her. "Hello Sabrina. I look forward to working with you. And yes, I am a rabbit." Red made a low growling sound towards Aka. "Feisty, just the way I like it. I like to think with both of my heads. Maybe you and I can have a threesome with the other girl after this." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Not only am I the strongest Mage, but I'm also an excellent lover." "Wow, the size of that ego, can't blame you if need an extra "boost". I bet most girls you hang around tell you that you did your best, but from the way you dress, I'm guessing your're always falling a little "short"." With a swift retort at the vampire's repulsive language, she turns her head and faces her guild master, more determined to win than as she steadily drew closer to the other members in her party, waiting attentively for the match to begin. "That's my girl..." Aaron said quietly to himself as he watched the girls interact with the man. Though he couldn't completely say he was a man as he couldn't smell him. Due to his dragonic traits he could smell almost everyone and tell what they were, but Red, he was different, he had no smell. 'Maybe a Vampire...' he thought as he looked back towards William and Aether, waiting for their response, more determined than ever to prove his abilities. Aka had no qualms with pinching his arm and throwing it off of her. She gave the others a teeming smile. "Alright, let's start this." She mused, clapping her hands with ready anticipation. She begun running over the possibilities in her head over what they could possibly be pitted against. "Alright," began William. "Now that you're all paired up, it's time to begin the training exercise. Sabrina and Crash you're up first. You'll be fighting in the desert region." The room suddenly matched the landscape of a dry plain. There was absolutely no cover. The simulation will begin when we're all in the viewing chamber." Crash stepped forward. "I'm sure you're strong, but it would be a good idea to hear what kind of magic you use before we begin. I use Crush magic." "Well, you know, I'm carrying this book, so I guess it falls under book magic", she replied, traversing the desert landscape that had appeared right before them. The gasped at the how quickly the arena's details had changed to perfectly match the same climate conditions it was based off of, feeling the heat the sand radiate off the ground she stood on. With a quick turn of the hand, Sabrina quickly opened the her book, skimming through multiple pages until landing on the desired chapter, readying to fight as she distanced herself deeper into the sand ridden arena. "There's no cover in the area," said Crash. "Do you possess any defensive spells? Ones that wouldn't put too much stress on your body? We could use those for cover instead." "That won't be put a problem, I can use my book to take some blows, along with the sand to watch our backs, and if I have to with some of my other spells," reiterated Sabrina. "Interesting," said Crash. His ears suddenly perked up. "Make cover! Now!" From the sand, several armed knights came from their hiding places, armed with all manner of magical weaponry. They began firing all sorts of Elemental spells. Crash held out his hand, some of the spell breaking apart upon contact with his glowing hand. The rest, he left to Sabrina. Touching the ground below her, Sabrina dug her hand beneath the sand, igniting her magic as she breathed new-found life into the lifeless desert around them. "Here's our cover", the sand began to take form, shifting and churning into human-like entities as they circled around Sabrina and Crash, serving as cannon fodder as they made their way to their attackers. "Lead on, I'll cover you from behind." Crash cracked a smile. "Alright, but I hope you don't mind if I when I use my magic, some of your creations are caught in the crossfire." Crash made a beeline towards the flag, the flat terrain making it easy to spot. There were several soldiers next to the flag. Fortunately, the soldiers guarding Crash and Sabrina took the brunt of the damage. They were still standing in front of him, however. White orbs began to charge in Crash's hands, and he forced them out from his body, firing two intertwining beams of magic. "Continental Crush!" He fired the attacks through the golems, breaking them into pieces, along with the enemies that stood before them, and even the flag. But as soon as it settled upon the ground, everything began to reform. The golems, soldiers, and flag was all whole again, but all the sentient creatures were disoriented. Crash had no difficulty grabbing the reconstructed flag, holding it aloft and shouting a cry of triumph. As she beheld the scenery before her, Sabrina roared in victory at the display of their abilities, awarding them the flag and success. "Good job out there, I like the way you move," placing her hand along one of Crash's long ears, she congratulates him on a job well done, taking him back to the safety zone alongside the rest of the participates on standby for their turn in the ring. From the pleasure of his ear being touched, Crash began suddenly tapping his foot as he and Sabrina walked out of the arena. "Oh yeah... just like that..." he moaned. The simulation transformed back into the room. "Alright," said William as soon as Crash and Sabrina had arrived. "Next is Aaron and Jayla." Aaron smirked as he watched his guild mate complete the trial with little to no trouble, admiring how effectively she used her magic. 'Not bad for a new girl...' He thought to himself as he debated on what he would do for his trial before finally settling on something. He dropped his left hand to the blue sword on his left hip and drew it, letting cold air escape from the sheath. When he heard his name called he looked over to his guild master and then back to Jayla. "You ready?" He asked her with his eyes shifted to draconic ones and a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Of course," responded Jayla, undheathing her dagger. "What kind of magic do you use? It will help us better coordinate our attack. I use Light Magic." She spoke as they walked to the entrance. "Fire and Ice Dragon Slayer magic. Though I think since you use light I will use my ice primarily." He smiled as he followed her to the entrance and waited for the doors to open and the area to change. Keeping his blue sward gripped tightly in his left hand. "This should be fun." "Please, don't handicap yourself on my account," said Jayla. "I already have to deal with an idiotic male." The room shifted to that of a mountainous region. Large spires came out of the ground, and on the tallest mountain was the flag. "Can you fly?" Asked Jayla, coating herself in her magical aura as she began to float lightly above the ground. 'That's just not fair...' Aaron thought as he looked up at the girl floating above him. "Sadly I cannot, maybe you will be able to carry me?" He asked trying not to sound like dead weight as he did. Jayla sighed as she wrapped her arms underneath Aaron's armpits. "If I'm flying I'm going to need you to cover me," she said as they took to the skies. "I can't do too much with my arms occupied." "Got it." Replied the young man as he was carried with her into the air. In this position it would be tough for him to even use his blade, let alone use it effectively, so he sheathed it and began to charge his magic a bit as he waited for the enemies to appear. As they flew into the sky he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder along the sight before him, the sun just having reached the zenith of the mountains above them casting bright yellow and white rays of light upon them. This only lasted for a few moments, until loud flapping noises could be heard from below them. Upon inspection of the sound Aaron saw the same soldiers that Sabrina and Crash had fought. The only difference being this soldiers had large dragon like wings on their backs and where flying at a faster rate than they were. "Hey Jayla! We have company below us!" He shouted as he took in a deep breath preparing a roar spell. Jayla's aura flared up again, flying even faster than before. You better have some form of protection. "If I go any faster, the speed will start to tear apart your body. And like I said before, I can't attack myself while carrying you." Several ideas flew into Aarons mind before he settled on one. Letting his spell build up he looked down at several of the soldiers below them and let loose his Arctic Dragon's Roar, demolition the one's that didn't get out of the way fast enough, and freezing the wings and limbs of those that were unable to get out of the way, forcing them to plummet to the ground. This didn't solve the problem however as he saw more coming for them. That was when he noticed a ledge a few yards away from them. "Jayla, drop me at that ledge. That way you don't have to worry about carrying me, and you can go for the flag. I'll cover you with ranged spells from the ground." "How good is your sense of smell?" asked Jayla before dropping Aaron. "Probably one of my best senses." He said as he channeled his fire magic, letting it roll of his body as he created a bow made of golden flames in his left hand. This was his Flame Of Rebuke: Golden Arrow spell, possibly one of his strongest none dragon slayer spells. "Alright, be prepared for it to go completely black. Even your flames won't emit any light, although they'll still burn." Jayla clapped her hands together. "Blacklight!" All light in the area was completely extinguished, the only one capable of seeing being Jayla. Hold them off while I go for the flag." She flew away at that point. Aaron could only sigh at her attack, 'reminds me of the blindfold training I do with Etherion, and fighting against Genisus.' Said the young dragon slayer to himself as he concentrated on his other four senses, mainly his sense of smell. At first he was unable to smell or sense anything, but after a moment of silent concentration he could smell Jayla as well a dozens of other beings around him. Turning his head toward Jayla he smirked. "Got ya..." He then pointed his bow at a space just feet behind her and fired an arrow, destroying a soldier flying behind her. With Jayla’s support, and the blindness she had struck upon their opponents, it wasn’t much longer until she arrived at the flag. As she plucked the flag from its point, light returned to the area, and the simulation ended. Aaron sighs as his sight returned and the flames in his hands dissipated. He felt a bit tired from using that spell longer than he probably should have, but he didn't really mind as the fatigue was far less than it used to be. "That was awesome Jayla." He said as he returned to his place beside his guild mates. "Thank you," Jayla responded formally. "Now let's get the final exercise out of the way," said William. "Aka and Red, you're up next," said Aether. Red stood up, stretching and cracking his joints. "Alright hot stuff, you ready for a real man to show you how it's done?"